


Gifts, Mistletoe, and Tingling Kisses

by sassystarrynight



Series: Spooky Little Boy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU - High School, AU- magic, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows right after Thanksgiving Blues.</p><p>Steve and Thor are official, now what to get each other for Christmas? And why doesn't Thor kiss Steve on the lips more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts, Mistletoe, and Tingling Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how or why but I like this series. I don't know, its adorable, I like adorable. 
> 
> There is more of Steve's mom in here, because I feel we need more of her. There is also more Thor and his mom and siblings because family stuff is great. 
> 
> More importantly, more Steve and Thor developments. 
> 
> Also, one day I'll be better about rereading and editing my work, but today is not really that day.

The first snow began to fall and coat everything in white. Thor grinned as he peered out of his window, itching to go outside and play in the snow. The sound of his phone vibrating had him scrambling to grab it.

[Steve: Come outside]

Thor’s grin widened as he rushed to grab a coat and scarf, hopping and struggling with his boots as he made his way downstairs and out the door.

“I’ll be right outside mom!” Thor hollered, before closing the door and launching himself at Steve.

“Here.” Steve took off his earmuffs and placed them over Thor’s ears, before tightening the scarf around Thor’s neck. He was not looking like the walking dead anymore, but it had barely been a week since Thor’s episode, Steve worried.

“Let’s make a snowman, yes?” Thor allowed Steve to fuss over him, before rushing out to start making a big ball of snow.

“Do you guys do anything special for Christmas?” Steve asked after a few minutes of silence, hoping that this coming holiday, there wouldn’t be anything surprising happen.

“No, Christmas is a more relax Holiday, just us, to make up for the hassle that is always Thanksgiving. Some of our relatives do like to get together, but we usually opt out.” Thor shrugged, looking up at Steve to offer a smile, causing Steve to relax.

Of course, Steve was relaxed until he realized that he had to buy Thor a Christmas present.

…………………

“Ok, so let me get this straight, you have no idea what to get Thor for Christmas and you are asking me?”

“No, I’m asking everyone here.” Steve corrected Tony, turning to look at the others, hoping they had an idea of what he could possibly get his boyfriend. Huh. Boyfriend, it still caught Steve off guard, knowing that he had a boyfriend.

“Oh God, he is thinking about him again.”

“Shut up Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend and turning to Pepper, because out of everyone, she was the most likely to actually have a valid gift idea.

“I don’t think you should buy anything-“ Pepper stopped and glared at Tony, daring him to interrupt, but he quickly closed his mouth shut, “I think you should make him something.”

“I agree, draw him something.” Natasha cut in, nodding along with Pepper’s idea.

Steve could do that, he could draw Thor something….yeah…..

…………………….

Thor smiled as he carried the box of decorations up to Steve’s door.

“Thor! Honey! What do you have there?” Sara opened the door, smiling wide at Thor, letting him in and quickly closing the door.

“Mom said you mentioned you didn’t have a lot of Christmas decorations, so I brought some over. I could help you decorate if you wish.”

Sara beamed at Thor, motioning for him to put the box down in the living room just as Steve was making his way out of his room.

“Come on Steve.”

Steve smiled widely and watched as Thor made conversation with his mom. It was nice, having Thor there, not just as a boyfriend, but as a friend. Thor always brought such life and energy to a place, it was beautiful. He wondered if it had anything to do with being a witch but did it really mattered?

Later that night Steve forced himself to sit down and think about what he could draw Thor. He had no idea! Steve groaned and glared at the blank piece of paper, his worst enemy. He fell asleep with papers and pencils strewn around his room, ideas scribble about……

……………………

Thor sighed as he peered around the mall, unsure of where to start.

“Come on.” Loki grumbled, pushing Thor along, because how was he going to find something if he didn’t go into the stores.

“Candy! Perhaps you should get him candy? Everyone likes candy!” Baldur spoke up, swinging his hand locked with Thor’s, back and forth.

“I think you should get him a sketchbook, he is always carrying one around.” Loki pointed out, reaching over to muss Baldur’s hair, who always thought candy was the go to gift for everyone and anyone.

“A sketchbook made out of chocolate?”

The three brothers laughed, before Thor shook his head and asked them what they wanted for Christmas, “but no candy, Baldur.”

Baldur pouted, but he quickly pointed to the big stuffed bear in one of the toy stores. Loki on the other hand wanted a marble chess set.

“Anything more expensive guys?” Thor teased, before startling when he caught sight of Natasha and Clint.

“Hey!” Clint saw them first, waving over at them before tugging Natasha over.

“This is my brother Loki and Baldur, guys, this is Natasha and Clint.” Thor introduced them and Baldur was quick the two over.

Apparently, Loki and Clint already knew each other, if the glare they were giving each other was any sign to go by.

“You broke one of my arrows.”

“An arrow that almost hit my cat.”

Thor and Natasha shared an amused look, before Natasha dragged a now very annoyed Clint away.

“Thor, why not give him a snowglobe. They are pretty.” Baldur muttered at the end of the day, after having bought nothing for Steve.

Thor paused and turned to look at the store Baldur was pointing at and suddenly he had an idea.

……………………………

Thor sighed as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax and open himself to the energy of nature. He could feel the snow in the clouds, could sense it being there, but it wasn’t his to call. He pushed that aside and called for the lightning, wheedling it slowly out of the sky.

He gasped as he felt the energy slowly trickle into him, filling him with energy. He gritted his teeth at the prickling sensation, feeling pressure pushing against him, wanting to burst from his body but Thor forced it down.  He pushed the energy into a ball, tightening it and tightening it.

Thor raised his hand and allowed for the energy to materialize, bursts of lightning flashing between his hands. He was exhausted already but he held on to the last bits of his energy moving until he stood in front of the snowglobe. With one last burst of energy, Thor imbued the lightning into the snowglobe, before finally slumping down to the floor, breathing hard.

He did it; the hard part had been putting the lightning into the snowglobe, now he just had to stabilize the lightning out until it was low enough to interact but not strong enough to break the snowglobe when shaken.

With that proud thought, Thor found himself curling on the floor and falling asleep like that.

…………………………………..

“You are going to get sick if you keep doing that.” Frigga admonished him, before shaking her head fondly, running her fingers through his hair.

“Steve will love the gift. I shall take it to Freyja and she will strengthen the glass and metal, yes?”

Thor launched himself at his mother, thanking her over and over. Frigga just laughed and made him promise that he will start taking better care of himself.

Steve was on board with Frigga, who quickly worried about how tired he looked the moment he saw him. Thor just tried waving it off, in between trying to stifle his yawns.

“Is your father-“

“No, I just stayed up late, do not worry.” Thor squeezed his hand, before pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve sighed, not overly appeased but he figured he would let it go for now.

“Guess what I bought today?” Tony exclaimed during lunch time, taking out a piece of mistletoe. Bruce sighed, already resolving himself into another chaotic Christmas, while Steve just shook his head.

“Bruce, you know you love my kisses and come on Steve, you know you want to get Thor to pucker up those lips for you.”

Steve turned bright red as Tony waggled his eyebrows at him and he quickly threw his napkin at him. So it was true that Thor and him didn’t kiss on the lips that much, mostly, Thor would kiss him on the cheek and Steve went along with that, because well, perhaps Thor was shy and Steve didn’t have a lot of experience with relationships….and if Thor wanted to take it slow, Steve would not pressure Thor into anything. He wasn’t with Thor for the kissing, but because he enjoyed being with Thor, spending time with him.

“Hello.” Thor muttered, looking more asleep than anything, sliding in next to Steve and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Bruce, why don’t you ever sleep on my shoulder like that?”

Steve ignored Tony and Bruce, opting to look down at Thor, who was sleeping away lunch. He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Thor’s head, flushing when he realized that Tony, Bruce and Loki were all looking at him.

…………………………………..

On their way home, Thor was happily stepping on the snow, watching as it fell gently down around them. Steve smiled, enjoying watching Thor but he couldn’t worry what to get him for his present.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Thor stopped and turned to look at him, and Steve fumbled around with an answer, before finally being honest.

“I don’t know what to get you for Christmas.”

Thor started chuckling and Steve only scowled because he did not think his distress was all that funny, but Thor just shook his head and cradle Steve’s head between his hands.

“You do not have to get me anything, I have you.”

Steve flushed and watched as Thor closed the distant and very gently pressed their lips together. Steve sighed into those lips, gently exerting more pressure against those lips, before he felt a sudden tingling and Thor was pulling back.

He cleared his throat and took Steve’s hand in his, once again.

“Do not worry about presents, Steve. I have all I want.” Thor beamed, clearing his throat and tugging Steve home, because Steve was finding it hard to move his legs by himself. The kiss had been nice and Steve felt guilty thinking when they could do that again.

………………………….

“Jane.” Thor muttered, voice slightly strained as he greeted his close friend and ex girlfriend.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Was it this new boyfriend of yours? You know Darcy will taser him.”

Thor couldn’t help laughing at that which was the desired effect, he knew, but he also knew that Darcy would.

“No….he is….good….really good….but….”

“He doesn’t know about your difficulties with intimacy?”

Thor felt his face turn bright red, “when you say it like that it sounds stupid.” He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He wanted to kiss Steve, but he still had trouble reigning his powers when he got too excited. It was getting easier everyday but…..and Steve had yet to bring it up……

“It is not stupid, stop thinking that. I’ll call Sif and you know she will go over there and beat you up and knock some sense into you….and Steve. You can have her talk to him.” Jane offered, and now that she thought about it, Jane wouldn’t mind coming to visit at some point, when there was time and money.

“He already knows about your powers, he has yet to run for the hills. What is the worst that could happen?”

But they both knew the worse would be Steve not wanting to wait and leaving Thor. Not that Thor thought Steve would do that…..but, Thor had the stupid, but endearing quality of trusting and giving people the benefit of the doubt. Not the first time he has gotten hurt.

…………………………………………

Steve had already crumpled hundreds of papers in search for the perfect drawing for Thor, but nothing. Nothing. He groaned and pressed his pillow over his head, until it was gently removed.

“Steve, honey, what’s wrong?”

Steve sighed and looked up at his mom, feeling sad that he had nothing to give Thor.

“I can’t come up with anything for Thor. He says he doesn’t want anything but I want to give him something.” Steve muttered, looking down but his mom caught his chin, making him look up.

“You are thinking too hard honey, just close your eyes and think about Thor, and draw. Sketch something, anything, whatever you feel and think when you see Thor.” Sara offered, letting go of Steve’s chin to run her fingers through his hair. Steve sighed and sank into his mother’s arms, taking in her comforting presence.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, now come on, time for dinner. It has been four days since Thor last joined us for dinner.”

Steve grinned and knew that his mom wanted him to bring Thor around. He was glad his mom liked Thor, and to be honest, how could anyone not like Thor? Maybe he was biased because Thor was his boyfriend?

Sara smiled, happy to his son looking hopeful and cheerful. It made everything worth it.

………………………………….

It was their last day of school before they were on vacation for the holidays, that Steve found himself understanding why Thor didn’t kiss him, on the lips at least.

It had been all fun and games, Tony making kissing noises at Bruce and Bruce laughing and pushing him away. Tony being Tony, he had placed the mistletoe on top of Steve and Thor. Steve had turned to Thor and had expected a quick peck, but he was quick to kiss back when Thor pressed his lips, firmly against Steve’s. Steve was definitely ok with the kissing and then he felt it again, it was a tingling, wasn’t painful or anything, it was just….a tingling, a warmth, almost like a minty, fresh feeling but it was quickly lost when Thor pulled back, eyes wide.

There was a flash of fear in Thor’s eyes before he was rushing out, muttering he needed to get home.

“I think you need to practice on your kissing because Thor just ran out.”

Steve didn’t bother to respond to Tony, he knew that Bruce would handle it.

What he couldn’t understand was why Thor was afraid of him? Of Steve? He was hurt, but also worried, had he given Thor any reason to be afraid? Steve didn’t think so….

Steve quickly packed his stuff and rushed after Thor.

“Thor, wait!” Steve called out, straining himself a bit because running on the snow was a bit of a hassle.

“I have to get home Steve-“

“Please, talk to me.” Steve called out, relieved when Thor stopped, but Steve didn’t like how hesitant and unsure Thor looked. Steve wanted to wrap his arms around Thor and tell him it will be ok, but he didn’t know what was wrong.

“If it is about my kissing technique, I promise I’ll get better with practice.” Steve tried to joke but the flinch Thor gave let him know that he had failed.

“No, it’s…..” Thor huffed, running a hand through his hair, unsure of how to continue. Steve very slowly reached Thor’s side and very slowly placed a hand on Thor’s arm, not wanting to startle him.

“Let’s talk, ok?” Steve smiled and Thor offered a weak smile back, but Steve thought it was progress.

They remained quiet on their way to Steve’s house, and Steve wasn’t sure what to say. The moment they were inside, Thor made his way to the living room, fidgeting with the ends of his scarf. Steve followed, still cautious about Thor sprinting out on him.

“Can you please tell me what is wrong?” Steve started, sitting next to Thor, who only frowned and looked down at his hands.

“I…you felt it, right? In the kiss?” Thor started and Steve was sure that Thor meant that fresh, tingling feeling.

“I can’t control that, not all the time at least, not when I get really excited.” Thor winced and Steve couldn’t bear to see how worried and guilty Thor looked.

“I understand if you don’t want me to kiss you….and I know that….people expect kisses in a relationship….”

Steve realized that Thor thought Steve was going to leave him. He suddenly felt angry, because someone must have hurt Thor before, if he felt that Steve was going to leave him.

“Thor, look at me,” Steve reached over, gently taking Thor’s chin and turning him so Thor could look into his eyes.

“I love kissing you and that tingling feeling? Caught me off guard but I rather enjoyed it.” Steve started, thumbs caressing Thor’s cheek, watching as Thor’s eyes widened, before they softened, tearing a bit.

“I am with you, because I like you, as you are, with magic and everything. I may not have had much of a relationship before but I know that everyone hits roadblocks, that they have things to work through. As long as I can be with you, I’ll be happy, and the rest we can work out, ok?” Steve muttered, keeping his voice low, comforting, hoping Thor could see he was being honest with everything.

Thor sniffled and nodded, smiling a tiny little smile, but it was so shy and sincere, Steve slowly pressed his lips against Thor’s. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the tingling start and he held Thor there, not deepening the kiss, just letting their lips touch, showing Thor that he didn’t mind the feeling.

Thor let out a watery laugh the moment he pulled back, bowing his head and resting it against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve wrapped his arms around Thor and held him tight, already thinking what he was going to draw for Thor’s present.

Sara came in later to see Steve and Thor, curled up on the coach, a movie playing, volume low. She shook her head but she couldn’t stop grinning.

……………………………..

Steve smiled, nervously, but his mother seemed just fine under Odin’s scrutiny. Steve wasn’t sure how his mother did it, but Odin still made him nervous, probably because his mother wasn’t dating Odin’s son. Steve was pretty sure he was the only one in the receiving end of Odin’s judgmental look.

“We are so happy you two could join us for Christmas!” Frigga was there, sweeping the two into a hug. Steve always enjoyed those hugs.

Sigyn came down, beaming at the two. Steve remembered her and he was glad she was there because it meant that Loki would be in a good mood.

“Steve.” Thor breathed, suddenly there, hair neatly held back with two small braids, dressed up in slacks and dress shirt. Steve flushed and slipped his hand into Thor’s.

Thor and Steve let the grownups do their talking, while Thor tugged Steve up to his room.

“I have your present!” Thor was eager to show Steve the snowglobe. Steve meanwhile was nervous about Thor’s reaction to his gift.

Thor went first, presenting Steve with a box and Steve very slowly took the snowglobe out. It was beautiful, with a beautiful designed wolf in the center.

“Shake it.”

Steve did as told, shaking it, and watching as sparks of lightning shot out inside the snowglobe. Steve could only stared in shock, before looking up at Thor, who was smiling shyly.

“You did this, put the lightning in here?” Steve muttered in awe. He had known that Thor had magic, but seeing this, it was beautiful….and it all made sense now, the tiredness.

“I love it.” Steve still could not believe he had lightning in a snowglobe….he reached out and pressed his mouth to Thor’s, and Thor eagerly returned the kiss. Steve smiled and rested his head against Thor’s, taking a moment to catch his breath, before pulling away to get Thor’s gift.

“Here, I hope you like it.”

Thor didn’t waste time in ripping the paper and taking the gift out. He stared at the drawing, beautifully framed.

It was a picture of him, with a small, shy smile, but there was something so tender, so private about the drawing. He looked up at Steve, unable to come up with words, so he pulled Steve into a hug.

“Thank you.” Thor muttered, pressing his lips against Steve’s, hoping to convey how much he loved the gift through the kiss. Steve found himself getting addicted to Thor’s kisses, and in the back of his mind he felt that it could become a problem, but at the moment he didn’t really cared.

………….....

“Merry Christmas Steve.”

“Merry Christmas Thor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thor has had previous people be mean about him being a witch, different, so yeah, poor Thor. But no, Jane was not one of those people, they just drifted away and thought they were better as friends, thank you very much. 
> 
> Soon we'll dwell more about Steve and his insecurities! Probably the short new years installment will have a bit of that! Stay tune!


End file.
